Future Queen of Seresu
by StellarMage99
Summary: Fai loves causing trouble, Ashura decides to give him something to occupy his time and pranks however, it's not something rather... someone.


Future Queen of Seresu

**Disclaimer: TRC belongs to CLAMP.**

The castle was an exceptional mess today. Ashura rubbed his temples in exhaustion. Only one person could be responsible for such utter chaos. A sparkling glitter painted pink roof, horribly itching royal cooks, permanent marker stains on the advisors faces drawn goofy faces, and random magical balloons that played an irritating tune. Utter chaos. "Your majesty! It won't come off!" cried one of the mages with permanent marker. "Your majesty the young lor-,"

Ashura raised his hand to silence him. "Let me guess. Fai."

Everyone nodded and Ashura felt his lips curl to a smile. "I'll deal with him. In the mean time please do your best to clean up this mess."

Ashura felt a headache coming on.

He wove small letters into the air as a means to contact Fai, however would the boy really show up?

Ashura doubted it but he tried anyway, within minutes Fai appeared. "You called Ashura-ou," Fai said with a bow. Ashura tried not to smile at Fai's attempt to act indifferent but failed. "Fai, I understand you caused quite a stir in the palace," Ashura said. Fai gulped but tried to look fearless and professional. "Yeah sir-I mean King. I was practicing a new spell and figured it will brighten up the palace," Fai said in a defensive tone. Mischief twinkled in his eyes despite the child not smiling. Ashura let out a laugh. "It certainly did lighten up the place, I'll give you that," Ashura said with a chuckle then let out a cough when Fai looked up at him in amazement.

_Oh oh…_

Ashura cleared his throat to show that Fai was indeed in some form of trouble. "Still. We mustn't take advantage of others with our magic, Fai. We all know how strong you are. Which is why you earned your title of D. Rank mage. And as a D. Rank magician you must be prepared to defend the kingdom and its citizens correct?" The nine year old nodded solemnly. "Yes Ashura-ou." Ashura tried not smile to not encourage him further…he failed.

"Fai, maybe this is not the best way to do it." Ashura said stifling a laugh. Fai crossed his arms pouting. "I understand." Ashura rose. "Then maybe you should clear up your artistic ways of showing affection. I'm sure the palace and it's advisors get the point." Ashura almost chuckled at the memory of serious Luna looking indignant as his eyes were covered with rose glass vision. Fai carried on his solemn expression, but with a slight mischief in his eyes and nodded. "If you want me to take it away I will," he raised his staff to stop the chaos. Ashura shook his head. "No…let's wait a little longer, however Fai, perhaps you need something…no someone to preoccupy your very _creative_ antics." He held Fai's shoulders and went back to his level.

Fai looked at him curiously and frowned. "W-What do you mean?"

Ashura suddenly gave Fai a sunny smile.

"You're engaged!"

Fai's expression changed from confusion to utter horror in a flash.

"W-What?!"

Fai grabbed the king from the collar in anger.

"Fai you're choking-."

"What do you mean I'm _engaged_?! Ashura-ou what the heck have you done?! Are you out of your mind?! I'm nine years old! I'm too young to get married! I don't know what's going through your sick mind but you'd better fix it or else-," Fai let go of Ashura and got his staff channeling his power.

"You wouldn't dare…,"Ashura said catching his breath as he looked at Fai's darkened gaze.

"Try me," Fai said looking like the menacing nine-year old he was, his staff glowed and there was a flash of light erupting across the entire palace and Fai was gone leaving pink glitter, intensified roaring annoying music, and the castle booby-trapped with other various childish pranks. Random pink lights illuminated the palace, as soon as Ashura bumped into one it glowed brighter and the music got even louder. Ashura grimaced attempting to protect his eardrums, the noise and bright colors and lights giving him an effective headache . Pink was officially his least favorite color. Utter chaos, this was going to be a long day, he sighed then jolted suddenly remembering something.

"I forgot to tell him she was coming today."

...

**So I wasn't sure if I was ever going to publish this but here I am :)**

** I will do my best to update when and if I can, but I don't know when this will be, just a heads up :) This has been sitting in my notebook since late 2017-early 2018 apparently, so I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to try to publish old stories, don't know how long it will take to finish though...but if you're willing to stick around for the ride reviews encourage me ;)**

**Please review^^ **


End file.
